1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for analyzing a router in a shared network system (SNS). More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for identifying security findings by comparing information retrieved from the router to source and destination networks identified by entities participating in the SNS.
2. Background Art
As the use of shared network systems (SNS) becomes more prevalent, the concerns over security increases. In particular, in an SNS, many networks are connected to each other through a common router. Typically, the networks belong to different business entities. By using an SNS, the different entities can share hardware and software resources and communicate with each other (when desired). However, given the nature of an SNS, the risk of divulging confidential information is great. Accordingly, the need to maintain proper security between the networks is essential.
This security concern is compounded when the entity networks include sub-networks. Specifically, in many cases, an entity also requires security between their sub-networks. For example, an entity network may include the sub-networks “payroll” and “engineering department.” The entity may not want users of the “engineering department” sub-network to receive communications from or access the “payroll” sub-network. However, because of the multitude of network connections that exist (e.g., between entity networks, sub-networks, and network users) current systems often fail to provide efficient and accurate security management for the entire SNS. In contrast, current systems either focus solely on individual entity networks or require access to each entity network and sub-network to manage the security of the SNS.
Therefore, there exists the need for a system and method for analyzing the common router of the SNS to identify such security risks (i.e., findings). Moreover, a need exists for such a system and method to obtain any information necessary for identifying the findings from the common router without having to access or communicate with individual entity networks and sub-networks. A need also exists for the system and method to output the findings and other information according to the preferences of the entities.